1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a display device and a display method and, more particularly, to a touch display device and a touch display method.
2. Description of Related Art
A display apparatus having a touch-sensing function is generally implemented by a touch system and a display system independent to each other. System integration and cost reduction are unchanged developing trends of electronics industry. With progress of fabrication techniques, a touch panel is now successfully integrated with a display panel, so that a user can direct an electronic device to perform required operations through touch operations.
Generally, common electrodes of the display panel can be used as a transmitter of the touch panel, and an indium tin oxide (ITO) pattern on the color filters of the display panel can be used as a receiver of the touch panel. However, in this way, a process for defining the ITO pattern and an external control circuit for driving the common electrodes and the ITO pattern is required.